


Sirius-ly Lost

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: After getting lost in the woods, your luck seems to get worse when you see the shadow of an animal following you.Pairs: Sirius Black x Gender-Neutral Reader, Future implied relationship.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sirius-ly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. One-Shot based on @witterprompts
> 
> “We found you wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?”
> 
> The prompt did get changed a bit.

London was a beautiful place and you had loved exploring it. You had gone a few different places and figured you would be fine going by yourself. On one of your adventures around the town, you found yourself in a thick forest. This huge, foggy cluster of trees gave off a very ominous feeling. But it was so nice you decided to ignore that feeling. The air was damp and cold on your skin, making you shiver. You were surrounded by so many different plants. You could hear animals running around you the whole time. After walking for a while you soon realized you were lost. The ground was obscured by undergrowth so if there was a path at some point you could no longer see it. Trying to retrace your steps got you more turned around. Internally you cursed yourself as you tried to figure out what you were going to do. You exhaled and rubbed your temples before exclaiming, “Shit.” You froze when you started to hear more rustling around you than normal. The animals so far and seemed to give you a wide birth. Whatever this was it was getting closer by the second. You could hear your heart pounding away in your ears. When you saw a dark shadow moving through the fog you starting backing up. The black shadow got closer until it was right in front of you. The sound of a twig snapping startled you. You gasped before taking another step backward. You tripped and landed flat on your ass right as the creature finally came into full view.

The creature that appeared ended up being a dog. A dog. A big dog with black fur but a dog none the less. When you say its tail waging you could help but laugh at yourself. You were scared for nothing. The dog sat in front of you and watched you. The dog didn’t seem to have a collar. You started wiping mud and leaves off your hands as you spoke out loud to the dog, “Are you lost?” The dog tilts its head, almost like it was judging you. Starting to stand up you continued to talk to the dog even though it couldn’t understand you, it was comforting. “I know… I know… I’m lost.” You sigh, “But you were wandering around in the forest. Are you sure you’re not lost?” The dog barked at you almost as if it was saying ‘No’. You lean down to pet the dog, it seems to enjoy it. You sigh, “Good cause I am terribly lost. Can you lead me out of here?” The dog barks its answer before walking forward. After a short distance, it turned its head to make sure you were following. You eagerly follow the dog, wanting to get somewhere warm. It seemed extremely intelligent. Looking like it knew its way around this forest better then you did.

Surprisingly the dog did know the way out and he got back you out of there quickly. The darkness of storm clouds had rolled in and before you knew it it was pouring down rain. You didn’t want to leave it. You wanted to make sure it got back home. The dog sat down and watched you, almost like it was more worried about you then the rain. Your clothes started clinging to your skin. The dog was also getting soaked from the rain. You gave it another pet, “Let’s get you home.” The dog barks and trots off again. You walk faster then you were before, already starting to shiver. The dog easily navigated his way through the city and you made sure to keep up behind him. The dog turned down a street. You recognized the street name, 'Grimmauld'. When the dog stopped it was right in front of '12 Grimmauld Place'. You had heard about this place, it was well known for missing the twelfth house. So staring at the number you were very confused. You wonder if it was some kind of joke the locals told. The dog walked up the steps and looked back at you. You stayed at the bottom. You waved at him, “It’s okay, I can manage on my own.” The shiver that traveled through your body after you spoke didn’t make it very convincing. The dog growled, not in a mean way but as if it was arguing with you. It sat down and stared at you. Seemingly refusing to move until you came up with him. You sighed. Walking up the steps, “I don’t think your owner will be very happy about strange people showing up at there house.” The dog barks in disagreement.

The dog jumps up and noses at the doorknob. You feel a bit awkward opening a stranger’s door. But this dog was stubborn and insistent. So you turned the knob and opened it. The dog trotted in, leaving the door open a crack. You didn’t follow right away, wanting to wait to talk to the owner. You hear the dog shake off the water, followed by loud fumbling. The next thing you knew there was a man with facial hair and wet black curly hair standing in the doorway. He must have just gotten out of the shower. He must have just thrown a robe on. Tattoos were peaking out of the fabric on his chest. He looks a bit scattered so you decide to speak up first, “Your dog was kind enough to lead me out of the forest.” The man nods slowly, collecting himself. “Ahh yes, my dog… he is a clever thing.” You smile at the man, “I just wanted to make sure he made it back safe and to thank you I guess.” You shuffle nervously, about to turn away. You continue, “I have caught you at a bad time, Thank you.” As you turn to go the man stops you, “Your drenched, Why don’t you come in for a bit. As a thank you for making sure my dog got back safe.” You ponder the situation. Normally you wouldn’t since you don’t know the man. But you were freezing. He seemed nice and so did his dog. So you figure why not. You turn back around, “I… umm… Sure…” You smile up at the man. He eagerly opens the door for you. The man already seems to have taken a liking to you. He was pretty handsome, if not a tad odd. You step in, “What’s your dog’s name? He didn’t have a collar.” The man laughs, “I...uh... He… Padfoot hates collars too restricting.” You chuckle, glancing around the house, silently wondering where Padfoot ran off too. You turn to face the man, “And your name?” He smiles, “Sirius.”


End file.
